A Deal with the Devil
by Strangler000
Summary: One-Shot. We all know how deals are sealed. John does it for Dean, and Yellow Eyes enjoys it a little too much. Not really slash...Just something I've had in my head for a long time. Tag to 'In My Time Of Dying'


"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils." Said the demon, looking at the battle torn man before him. "How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet. But you gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back."

John Winchester would do anything to save his son. His children were all he had left after Mary died.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

The yellow-eyed demon, Azazel wanted to have a lengthy conversation with John, and John didn't like how off topic they were getting, and even less the topic they were getting on. It was exactly why Azazel wanted to talk about it.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

A slight smirk made its way across John's lips, and Azazel's brow furrowed a little.

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, of course." Azazel paused, wathing John's face carefully. The smirk had faded. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy and the other children?"

"Yeah. I've known for a while." Replied John, tense.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb." Azazel sounded a little cocky as he put cracks in the hunter's façade.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John was sick of playing games.

"No." At the look on John's face, Azazel quickly continued. He was eager to milk this deal as much as possible. A part of him wondered how much he really loved his children. "But I know someone who can. It's not a problem." He said it almost dismissively.

"Good. And before I give you the gun, I'm gonna wanna make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John was silent, almost staring down Azazel. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?" asked John, a mix of hope and relief in his voice.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

John almost didn't want to know. The look in Azazel's eyes was predatory as he stepped towards the hunter.

"There's something else I want. As much as that gun –- maybe more."

John didn't know what to think, and part of his mind went to places it never wanted to go.

"What?"

Azazel smiled. It wasn't a kind smile. Not at all.

"John, really, is it that hard to figure out?"

"You…want me." The words felt somehow dirty. They felt dirtier when Azazel gave him a triumphant grin.

"There now, was that so hard?"

John narrowed his eyes.

"So how do we…seal the deal?"

"Surely you've heard of other deals. A kiss, of course."

John shifted uncomfortably. It's not that he was homophobic, but like any straight man, there was a fear that came along with sharing a kiss with a man. The fear of liking it, the fear of someone else finding out. And then John remembered, as if it were possible to forget, that he was about to make a deal to end his life in trade for his son's.

_Dean._

John left his thoughts and looked at Azazel, who had made his way closer to him. Uncomfortably close. With a cocky smirk on his face, Azazel spoke.

"Well?"

John grunted. "Fine."

John shoved the Colt into the belt of his jeans and let his arms fall to his sides. Azazel steped forward again, mere inches away now. All John had to do was lean forward and…

He imagined his wife, as his lips met Azazel's, or rather the Janitor that he was occupying. John felt hands on his torso and something hot and wet slither across his bottom lip. His eyes were closed, and his mind far away as the kiss lasted longer than it needed to. Azazel pulled away and stepped back, the smirk wider now.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed that Johnny."'

* * *

**Strangler -** As I said in the summary, I've had this in my head for a while, and the episode 5.10 confirmed everything and I just had to write about it. It is a bit brief, but I hope you enjoyed the read. Reviews are great to read as well so please send lots!


End file.
